Mascarades
by Nauss
Summary: AU, rencontre alternative - Le nouveau maire de Londres célèbre son élection et a invité John à se joindre à la fête pour le remercier d'un service rendu. Donc John se retrouve à vomir la comédie humaine régissant les échanges de gens beaucoup trop riches. Donc il s'emmerde cruellement. Très bonne nouvelle: il y a quelqu'un pour le sortir de son ennui. BON ANNIVERSAIRE MANALOU !


**Ma chère Nalou. Merci d'exister, cette histoire est pour toi. Joyeux anniversaire (oui, bon, avec 48h de retard, mais je trouve qu'offrir un cadeau avec 2 jours de retard, c'est une bonne moyenne :p )**

Mercis encore, toujours, éternellement, à vous tous pour vos reviews : **Electre, Odea, Ombre de la Lune, Manon de Sercoeur, WelcomeToTheRevolution, Innocent1984, Pika-Clo, Kyosuke68, Mimi Kitsune** et **Mana** sur _Un An_ ; **Nathydemon** sur _Le Fleuriste, le tueur et le limier_ ; **Maeva Cerise** et **Selenia7** pour les reviews sur _Les plaie qui guérissent_ ; **Selenia7** et **Ombre de la Lune** encore sur _À une aiguille de lui_ ; **Selenia7** toujours sur _5+1 times Sherlock let someone see his wings._ Je vous réponds bientôt. Hem hem. Je remonte petit à petit dans les réponses aux reviews, je vous jure :3

Merci pour vos following, vos favoritages, et de me lire, tout simplement.

 **EDIT : Comme je suis un boulet, j'ai réussi à oublier de remercier ma bêta... MERCI pour ton travail sur ce texte, ma douce Flo'w !**

 **Pseudo warning** : ça parle d'un type qui vient d'être élu maire, mais ça n'a RIEN A VOIR avec ce qui se passe en politique en France aujourd'hui. Je tiens juste à le préciser, qu'on ne me prête pas de message caché (même si je vois pas bien ce que vous pourriez trouver là dedans... On sait jamais.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mascarades

.

John avala un énième petit-four en songeant qu'au moins, c'était déjà ça de positif. Bon, _d'accord_ , c'était certainement le _seul_ point positif de l'affaire, mais quand même. Son ventre était reconnaissant pour la nourriture.

Le reste de sa personne, par contre… La vue était jolie, certes, grande et riche salle rectangulaire aux murs clairs et au carrelage en damier blanc et noir. Un balcon courait le long des quatre murs, soutenu par des colonnes de ce qui avait l'air d'être du marbre blanc-jaune. Lustres de bal de princesses Disney, boiseries pour contraster avec la clarté ambiante, bref, une dilapidation magnifique de l'argent du contribuable. Les _gens_ présents, par contre...

Il balaya la foule d'un regard désabusé, enregistrant les rires plus ou moins hypocrites, plus ou moins acérés, ceux qui voulaient dire _Je n'oublie pas ce que tu viens de dire et je ris même si c'est une pique cachée parce que je t'attends au tournant._ Il regarda les belles robes, les beaux costumes, et sourit quand il baissa rapidement les yeux sur sa chemise la plus chère et son jean le plus neuf et seyant mais absolument pas adaptés à la situation. Parce qu'évidemment qu'il n'allait pas louer/acheter un costard pour l'occasion, c'était hors de question, juste le genre de fringues qu'il ne porterait jamais, même pour son propre mariage si ce jour avait l'idiotie de se présenter à un moment de sa vie. Alors il se sentait pauvre mais au moins intellectuellement honnête avec lui-même, dans ses habits basiques. Et il était certain que c'était grâce à eux, et à sa tête de prolo bien sûr, que personne n'était encore venu lui parler ce soir. Ce qui était juste parfait. Ah oui, le fait qu'il était certainement un des très rares convives invités à cette soirée qui n'avait aucun passé politique jouait certainement aussi : les présents un peu mieux introduits n'avaient pas d'intérêt à venir rayer les dalles autour de ses petits-fours et lui, de leurs trop longues dents.

Enfin… Il ne fallait pas abuser, en vérité. Pauvre, prolo… John parlait de ses origines, plus que de sa position actuelle. "Pauvre", peut-être, par rapport à la majorité des rentiers et politicards qui l'entouraient, alors que lui n'était qu'un humble neurochirurgien à Saint Bart. Prolo, parce qu'il ne possédait pas de domaine de la taille des manoirs dans lesquels ces messieurs-dames habitaient assurément. Il suffisait de voir leur aisance à côté des pierres et décorations magnifiques de cette salle de bal et qu'ils ne voyaient plus, trop habitués à l'opulence, pour _savoir_ à quoi ressemblait leur vie. Mais, non, au grand jamais des prolétaires véritables ne seraient invités à ce type de sauterie. Après tout, John le savait bien, il n'était là que parce qu'il avait opéré le père de Monsieur le maire – alors futur candidat – quelques mois auparavant, et que ce dernier lui avait promis de le remercier. John avait eu le temps d'oublier. Puis il avait reçu l'e-mail, quelques heures plus tôt, en même temps qu'il apprenait avec le reste de Londres l'élection de Monsieur Holmes. Il avait hésité plusieurs heures encore, et avait fini par se pointer en retard, dans un non-costume non-neuf, et son sourire de défiance qui ne montait jamais jusqu'à ses yeux plastronné sur sa face. Si Holmes avait voulu le remercier comme ça, grand bien lui fasse. Il y avait de la nourriture et de la comédie humaine, et John n'était pas contre une petite pièce de théâtre grandeur nature.

Sauf qu'au bout d'une heure et des pelletées de poussière, il se pourrait qu'il en ait eu sa claque.

Bon, au moins, il était arrivé trop tard pour entendre le discours du nouveau maire. C'était ça de gagné. Soupir en zyeutant autour de lui des choses qui pourraient être intéressantes.

Il pouvait repérer quelques personnes dans une situation similaire à la sienne, plus loin. Socio-économiquement parlant, du moins. Même lui pouvait voir que leurs vêtements n'étaient pas aussi riches que ceux des autres hôtes qui n'avaient, eux, jamais évolué que dans des sphères où le petit déjeuner était une affaire préparée par une gouvernante ou équivalent. Ils restaient en groupe, toutes ces petites gens comme lui, l'air mal-à-l'aise, à regarder autour d'eux comme un banc de poissons cernés par les requins, impressionnés par la richesse de la salle et des atours, à la fois flattés d'être là et incertains, convaincus qu'ils _n'auraient pas dû_ frayer avec cette population dorée et emperlée.

Ce n'était peut-être pas charitable de sa part mais, pour John, ils faisaient partie de la comédie humaine tout autant que les autres emplumés. Parce que pour qu'il y ait une classe aristocratique ou du moins politique qui se comportent comme les rois, encore fallait-il des pions pour accepter de jouer les sujets moins méritants de par leur _naissance_.

Il secoua la tête. Bordel, honnêtement, pourquoi s'était-il fait chier à venir ici ? Il n'avait même pas voté pour Holmes, pourquoi s'infliger de regarder en face des choses qui lui paraissaient amusantes tant qu'il les effleurait du regard, et affligeantes quand il les _voyait_?

« Oh ! John ! l'interpella soudain un peu trop fort une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas, mélange de grondement et d'harmonies trop nombreuses et riches pour être simplement banales. Merci d'être venu ! »

À peine eut-il le temps de se tourner vers la source de cet appel qu'il se retrouva enfermé dans un étau de deux bras dans un costume trop cher pour qu'il en connaisse le propriétaire. Avec une bouche contre la sienne, une main contre sa nuque et une autre au creux des reins.

Sauf qu'il était à peu près certain de ne pas jouer dans la cour des relations humaines qui autorisaient ce type de rapprochement, en ce moment. Il allait pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'envahisseur – et mesura qu'il était beaucoup plus grand que lui, ce qui n'était en soi pas un exploit – pour le repousser avec un petit peu de brusquerie, quand même. Sauf que la prise se resserra sur sa nuque, pas douloureuse ni agressive, plutôt caressante et impérieuse, et qu'il sentit les lèvres remuer contre les siennes avec un filet de voix qui les accompagnait :

« Je vous en prie, jouez le jeu, c'est primordial. »

Et merde. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Définitivement pas quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu avoir connu – et oublié – si le type passait au vouvoiement dans ses didascalies.

John n'était pas certain qu'il était censé « jouer le jeu » parce qu'on le lui demandait _après_ y avoir de tout façon été traîné de force. Mais il préféra s'assurer des tenants et des aboutissants avant de faire faire un bisou de son genou à l'entrejambe un peu trop proche du sien en cet instant. Et puis les yeux bleus et intenses qui le suppliaient jouaient sur sa traîtresse de volonté. Enfin, le fait que l'individu n'embrassait pas mal du tout et restait malgré tout « respectueux » dans sa violation d'espace personnel finit de le convaincre.

Il se laissa alors se détendre dans l'étreinte, ses mains accrochant doucement les épaules quand elles avaient plutôt été sur le point de repousser très loin le type, quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce qu'il fallait, quoi, pour que l'homme le laisse se reculer de quelques centimètres et le fixer d'une façon qui lui permettait de voir son visage en entier plutôt que de le découvrir par les pores de sa peau en gros plan.

« Admettons que je joue le jeu, _pour l'instant,_ il va falloir m'en expliquer les règles, » susurra John avec un sourire charmeur pour les autres et des yeux assassins pour son ravisseur.

Lequel placarda un immense sourire sur son visage, qui, peut-être, faisait un peu briller ses yeux aussi. Et reprit pour leur public, à voix suffisamment modérée pour être crédible mais forte pour être entendue :

« C'est formidable que tu aies finalement pu t'arranger pour venir ce soir ! »

Un nouveau baiser plus doux, et John y répondit, un peu plus conciliant, cette fois, puisque l'étreinte était moins surprise que tout à l'heure. Ok, sûrement aussi parce que le baiser était agréable. Puis il serra l'homme dans ses bras comme pour lui faire un câlin amoureux – puisque, vraisemblablement, son rôle de la soirée était celui-là – ce qui amena ses lèvres pas très loin de l'oreille du brun :

« Je n'ai toujours pas mes explications.

\- Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez jouer à un jeu avec moi ? répondit la voix grave à son oreille. Un jeu qui s'appellerait _Ces personnes et cette soirée sont absolument insupportables et elles sont toutes très facilement choquées, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas en profiter pour mettre un peu d'ambiance ?_

\- Mh. Vous lisez dans mon esprit.

\- Vous êtes particulièrement lisible. Je pense que l'intégralité des personnes de cette salle sait que vous les méprisez. »

John s'écarta, cette fois, pas assez pour que les mains du type ne soient plus sur sa taille, mais suffisamment pour lui envoyer un sourcil froncé et une voix assez basse :

« Je ne méprise pas l'intégralité des personnes présentes, merci bien.

\- Franchement, John, c'est _visible_.

\- … Je méprise cette soirée, et les rapports humains qui y sont mis en exergue. Je ne méprise pas chacune de ces personnes dans son individualité, par contre. »

L'homme – très beau d'une façon absolument pas conventionnelle, s'aperçut alors John, avec ses yeux bleus, ses boucles brunes, sa peau blanche, ses traits acérés et ses lèvres fines et pâles – plissa les paupières et l'observa quelques secondes en penchant la tête.

« Mh. Intéressante perspective.

\- Si vous le dites, ponctua le chirurgien, parce que le regard bleu était trop perçant, soudain, et il songea que changer légèrement de sujet serait plus sûr. Une personne en particulier que vous souhaitez atteindre, dans cette histoire, ou toutes celles autour de nous ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut s'amuser _pour l'instant_ avec celles qui nous entourent.

\- Et après ?

\- Je suis convaincu que mon frère sera ravi de me voir si expansif avec, d'une part, un homme, et d'autre part, quelqu'un qui n'est pas de notre milieu.

\- Parfait, » grimaça John sans savoir si c'était quelque chose qui aurait dû lui plaire ou le faire grincer des dents.

Le brun parut n'entendre que le mot, et pas le ton qui accompagnait cette déclaration. Il lui sourit, machiavélique, et passa sa main dans le bas de son dos pour lui intimer de le suivre. John hésita une seconde, pas encore tout à fait décidé à entrer dans cette nouvelle mascarade. Puis il songea qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, finalement. L'homme lui avait déjà arraché quelques sourires francs et, quelque part, c'était assez exaltant de participer à un bouleversement des mœurs tolérées dans le monde du type à ses côtés. Alors il le suivit en lui envoyant un sourire confiant, celui d'un homme à son petit-ami, et en lui demandant, voix basse, encore une fois :

« Si vous voulez qu'on soit crédibles, je pense qu'il faudrait que je sache votre nom.

\- Sherlock, lui répondit l'homme dans un baiser sur la tempe. Et, si vous pouviez faire en sorte que ce type de questions soient posées d'une façon qui ne permettrait à personne de lire sur vos lèvres, ce serait préférable.

\- On serait un peu parano ?

\- Il y a ici, ici et là des agents qui surveillent la foule en se faisant passer pour des invités et qui sont censés surveiller la moindre menace. Ils ont par conséquent une habileté en lecture labiale qu'il convient de ne pas sous-estimer.

\- Et on risque de passer pour des terroristes s'ils découvrent qu'on n'est pas véritablement en couple, peut-être ?

\- Ils risquent de prévenir mon frère.

\- … J'ai besoin d'une petite remise en contexte, là.

\- Holmes. Je m'appelle Sherlock _Holmes_.

\- … Je vois. On est donc en train de faire chier le nouveau maire de Londres.

\- Non, nous sommes en réalité en train de discuter derrière un pilier sans embêter personne. »

John regarda autour de lui et découvrit en effet que la main au bas de son dos l'avait mené dans un coin de la salle dissimulé par une des colonnes. Il découvrit aussi que les doigts, bien qu'ils ne bougent plus depuis une vingtaine de secondes, étaient toujours sur lui. C'était une perspective qu'il aimait, à vrai dire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez, exactement ? Je ne suis pas contre vous embrasser en public, mais je vous avoue que j'ai un poste qui pourrait se passer d'une poursuite pour exhibitionnisme.

\- Mh. Soit, j'en tiendrai compte. Est-ce que vous dansez, John ?

\- Pas quand je peux l'éviter.

\- Partez du principe que vous ne pourrez pas l'éviter, ce soir. »

… C'était une blague ?

« Je vous en prie, ne faites pas cette tête, vous n'allez pas mourir pour une valse, vous savez.

\- Ce que je _sais_ , c'est que je vais avoir mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. Si je dis pas de danse, c'est pas de danse.

\- Mh, grogna Sherlock en le regardant comme si le fait que John ait un libre-arbitre était un effet secondaire qu'il n'avait pas anticipé. Cette assertion pourrait-elle être négociée ?

\- … Il vous faudrait d'excellents arguments. »

John s'adossa au pilier et croisa les bras, laissant une trentaine de bons centimètres entre Sherlock et lui. Ça pouvait paraître peu, mais il s'apercevait qu'ils étaient restés particulièrement proches l'un de l'autre pendant cette discussion. Il sentait son regard joueur et se demanda honnêtement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu ce type de discussion avec quelqu'un. Une discussion qui sortirait du cadre aseptisé du travail dans lequel s'investir émotionnellement ne lui laissait plus l'énergie pour se risquer à le faire dans sa vie personnelle… Il tabla sur un petit six mois, et la seule et unique fois où il était sorti en boîte dans cette décennie de la trentaine qu'il avait entamée depuis quatre ans.

Sherlock le détailla de bas en haut. Puis déclara :

« Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler plus tard, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations. »

Le brun ne le regardait plus. Il s'était penché pour observer au-delà de la colonne, les yeux plissés, les pupilles sautant d'un invité à l'autre. John jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos et revint à son interlocuteur.

« Des informations quel type ?

\- De celui qui me permettra de vous manipuler habilement et vous amener là où je le souhaite.

\- … Bien, ça a au moins le mérite d'être transparent, grimaça le médecin en levant un sourcil.

\- Ah, pardon : je crois que dans le langage commun, on parle de _séduction_ , » corrigea Sherlock après être revenu à lui et lui avoir offert un bref regard d'incompréhension à sa réplique précédente.

Non, John ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas sourire à ça. Surtout quand le type en face de lui avait l'air si sérieux.

« Nous sommes donc passés de l'idée de se divertir en choquant les invités de votre frère à celle de me séduire.

\- L'un et l'autre ne sont pas incompatibles. Je suis bien obligé de m'adapter aux impromptus qui ont la courtoisie de se présenter à moi et de rendre la vie un peu moins ennuyante. »

« Je suis l'impromptu ?

\- Vous êtes l'heureuse surprise, disons, au milieu de cette mascarade.

\- Mh… ok, ça me va. Ceci dit, c'est votre monde, c'est normal que je voie la comédie dans tout ça et que je la critique. Mais _vous_ ? Ca m'étonne. »

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire.

« Je ne vous avais pas pris pour un naïf. Vous croyez que la très grande majorité des personnes ici présentes n'est pas parfaitement consciente de l'hypocrisie latente qui régit nos relations ? La seule différence se trouve dans le fait que c'est leur fonctionnement et qu'ils ne le remettent pas une seconde en question. Et, soit dit en passant, s'il est gouverné par l'argent et le pouvoir ici, il est tout aussi présent dans les autres sphères de la population, et s'appuiera alors plus sur des notions d'affection, ou de relations desquelles tirer des profits autres... Ceci étant dit, je ne parlais pas de _cette_ mascarade-là, de ces relations humaines, tout à l'heure.

\- Vous m'intriguez.

\- Je sais, » sourit le brun en choisissant de bouger _maintenant_.

Il passa son bras dans le coude de John et les fit sortir de leur cachette. Le médecin réprima son sourire à la fois surpris et amusé quand il lança un regard à son compagnon de la soirée, lequel rayonnait presque littéralement en marchant avec emphase à ses côtés. Il fit glisser son bras hors de l'étreinte, ce qui lui attira un regard _Vous oubliez votre rôle ?_ et attrapa à la place la main du brun pour y entremêler ses doigts.

« Je me trompe si j'estime que se tenir la main est bien plus connoté _plèbe_ qu'élite, dans votre joli petit monde ? demanda-t-il à son oreille, ses lèvres dissimulées par les boucles brunes.

\- ... La personne qui vous a placé sur mon chemin est un génie, » lui répondit le brun en rayonnant d'autant plus.

John sourit largement, et choisit cette fois d'entraîner sa contrefaçon de petit copain vers une aile du buffet qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée jusque-là.

« Tu as encore minci, _Amour_ , commença-t-il avec de la réprobation dans la voix - en ayant beaucoup de mal à réprimer son gloussement face à la grimace rapidement réprimée de Sherlock, quand il prononça le dernier mot. Tu m'avais dit que tu ferais attention. Je savais que la campagne de ton frère aurait un impact négatif sur ta silhouette.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, se rembrunit - faussement ? - son comparse.

\- Je m'inquiète juste, tu le sais, se défendit John avec un sourire apaisant.

\- Oui, » acquiesça doucement le brun sur un regard penaud qui n'allait pas du tout avec ce que John avait vu de lui jusque-là - Sherlock était un putain de comédien.

Le blond caressa sa joue en lui souriant tendrement, ramenant une boucle derrière son oreille, et le brun s'ébroua pour rendre sa liberté à sa mèche de cheveux. Par vengeance face à ce désaveu de sa tendresse fictive, et parce qu'on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas tenir son rôle, John se saisit d'un des petits-fours et le tendit devant la bouche de Sherlock. Lequel lui envoya un bref regard _Vous n'êtes pas sérieux_ qui s'évanouit face au sourcil levé et au sourire en coin du blond. Un message que John rendit parfaitement clair : _Si vous refusez d'entrer dans mon jeu, je nous grille_.

Alors Sherlock s'empara du petit-four du bout des lèvres et le mastiqua longuement dans une nouvelle grimace. Il avala à peine le premier que John lui en tendait un second, impérieux.

« Vous tenez à me gaver ? grogna le brun.

\- Je t'en prie, mon Cœur, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne m'amuse pas aussi un peu, sourit John, sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix contrairement au brun ; ce qu'il fit, cependant, quand il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur sa pommette et susurrer : Et les agents qui lisent sur les lèvres, très cher, vous les oubliez ? Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on évite les sorties de rôle, maintenant qu'on est à découvert. Tu ne penses pas, chéri ? » termina-t-il à voix haute en s'écartant avec un immense sourire.

Le long regard que lui adressa Sherlock semblait teinté d'une surprise à le voir aller si loin dans le jeu, l'initiant même. C'était aussi le moment, sentit John, où le brun déciderait de s'il lui convenait de continuer sur cette dynamique ou s'il n'allait pas recadrer un peu, ce qui n'aurait pas été drôle du tout. Et aux antipodes de ce que Sherlock souhaitait réaliser en l'entraînant dans son jeu, après tout.

\- Je suis enchanté que tu t'amuses, finalement, Amour, répondit Sherlock, visiblement partagé entre l'affliction, l'amusement et la fatalité, et en ne grimaçant presque pas au moment de prononcer le surnom affectueux - _Victoire_ , se gratifia John.

\- Et c'était pas gagné, vu le type de soirée et d'invités… »

Des têtes étaient tournées vers eux et John perçut quelques froncements de sourcils approfondis. Sherlock, lui, le regardait comme s'il découvrait une merveille sous ses yeux. Et le blond admettait que c'était très agréable.

L'autre homme lui reprit la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin vers des flûtes et des verres à pieds remplis, disposés en losange avec beaucoup de classe sur la nappe blanche. Il en saisit deux, en tendit un à John qui observa le contenu bulleux avec une hésitation. Puis qui envoya un sourire contrit à Sherlock avant de le reposer et d'en prendre un duquel la couleur lui semblait plus sûre.

« Pas de champagne ?

\- Alcoolisme qui court dans la famille, malédiction sur plusieurs générations. Je préfère ne pas tenter le Diable. Une cuite de temps en temps entre amis, ça passe… Quelques verres pour rendre une soirée plus supportable, par contre, c'est pas vraiment conseillé. J'ai besoin de ne pas avoir les mains qui tremblent quand je suis à jeun. Bistouri et cerveaux à l'air libre, ce genre de choses, finit John sur un clin d'œil.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Sherlock - _Il connaît donc ma profession,_ s'aperçut le blond - avant de lever son verre pour trinquer avec John qui, curieux de ce qu'il semblait sur le point de dire, pencha la tête : Aux six mois de notre rencontre, mon amour !

\- Joyeux demiversaire, » s'amusa le blond en faisant tinter son verre avec celui de son inconnu, s'adaptant à l'improvisation.

Il but une gorgée d'excellent jus d'orange, puis s'approcha de Sherlock en tendant le cou, pour venir câliner le nez du brun avec le sien, puis l'embrasser comme deux amants fêtant leur rencontre se devaient de le faire. Aussi peu romantique que l'autre semblait être, il lui sourit, et John se demanda le temps d'une seconde s'il était bien normal d'être aussi à l'aise avec ce type, dans cette situation. Il ne savait rien de lui, à part qu'il était le frère de Mycroft Holmes, qu'ils n'étaient pas issu du même milieu et qu'une merveille comme Sherlock Holmes n'aurait pas dû se rabattre sur un type vieux et commun comme lui pour faire son petit spectacle. Et pourtant, rien ne lui semblait plus naturel que de laisser l'homme l'enlacer et d'aller nicher son nez dans son col de chemise violet pour y respirer son odeur. D'ailleurs, faire _ça_ n'était absolument pas normal, même dans leur situation. Mais il s'en rendit compte _après_ l'avoir fait, et Sherlock n'avait pas réagi autrement qu'en respirant ses cheveux, et même si c'était pour maintenir le mensonge de leur couple qu'il le faisait, John le savait, ça n'empêchait que c'était très agréable.

Il grogna et rit à moitié quand il sentit le corps du brun bouger sur ce qui ressemblait beaucoup trop au rythme de la musique.

« N'espère pas m'avoir à la ruse : on ne dansera pas, le prévint immédiatement John, sans pour autant se décoller de lui - parce qu'il n'en voyait absolument pas l'utilité.

\- Nh. Tu es tellement _borné_.

\- Et ouais, chéri. Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, au bout de six mois. »

John embrassa le rire tout en souffle, puis fronça les sourcils quand ceux de Sherlock se haussèrent soudain sur son front et que tous les traits de son visage se tendirent, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur le côté. Le brun s'écarta légèrement de John en continuant de fixer ce qui avait attiré son attention, et le chirurgien découvrit un individu qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus grand que lui, et aussi brun qu'il était blond. Ses yeux foncés brillaient d'une lueur un peu folle qui le mit instantanément mal-à-l'aise et éveilla ses instincts d'ex-vigile - ce job qui lui avait permis de payer ses études, il y a des siècles… Ca ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir toujours ses réflexes et il lança d'ailleurs un regard autour de lui, ses sens soudain en éveil. Il se demanda si ces hommes et cette femme, là et là, qui n'étaient _pas_ les agents que Sherlock lui avait montrés tout à l'heure, avaient de si bonnes raisons que ça de sembler sur-entraînés et d'être présents à cette soirée.

Quand l'homme se mit à parler, John s'aperçut qu'il _détestait_ sa voix autant que ses yeux :

« Oooooh, Sherly ! Tu t'es trouvé un petit quelque chose pour te tenir compagnie !? Qui aurait pu croire que ça arriverait un jour !

\- Moriarty, salua sobrement et sombrement Sherlock, et John suivit avec attention le moindre micro-mouvement sur le visage du nouveau venu.

\- Sherly, voyons, tu m'appelais Jim à une époque, tu te souviens ? le réprimanda… _gentiment_ le dénommé Jim. Tu ne me présentes pas ?

\- John, voici James Moriarty.

\- Tellement formel, Sherlock, tellement formel, sourit l'homme. Tiens, mais ta femelle serait enceinte ! continua-t-il en s'emparant du verre de John pour le renifler.

\- Peut-être aurais-tu une bombe sur laquelle exploser, plutôt que nous faire perdre notre temps ?

\- Oh, non, pas de ça ici ! se récria Moriarty avec, pour le coup, un jeu de comédie très exagéré pour mimer l'outrage. Je t'en prie, Sherlock, sois un peu civil - bien que vu tes démonstrations envers ton animal de compagnie, je ne peux apparemment pas te demander d'agir en homme _civilisé_. Aaaaah, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas en espérer plus de la part de quelqu'un qui a toujours pensé qu'il devait se faire un ami parmi ces êtres sous-développés, sans jamais savoir comment s'y prendre… C'est dur, après, de savoir où se trouvent les limites autorisées dans nos rapports avec ces petites choses desquelles les personnes comme nous s'entourent. »

Le regard de Sherlock se troubla une seconde et John se sentit se raidir immédiatement. Il s'était déjà placé à demi entre Sherlock et l'importun avant même de l'avoir pensé, torse bombé et yeux plissés.

« Merci d'être venu nous saluer. Maintenant que c'est fait, je pense que vous pouvez aller voir d'autres invités.

\- Oooooh, une chienne de garde, donc ! Est-ce qu'elle s'assoit ou se couche dès que tu le lui demandes ? Je peux te montrer comment la dresser, sinon, » sourit l'homme de toutes ses dents juste avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le jus d'orange de John, un regard par en-dessous envoyé au brun quand il lécha la goutte qui perlait à sa commissure.

John fit un pas en avant, et Moriarty éclata de rire. Il lui fourra le verre presque vide entre les doigts avant de lever les mains comme s'il se rendait.

« Très bien, je vous laisse pour que ton maître puisse te caresser en toute tranquillité. Pas besoin de te montrer si jalouse. Au revoir, Sherly chéri. Adieu, John. »

Il s'éloigna sur un nouveau rire glaçant.

« Un ami à toi ? » demanda le médecin, vaguement écœuré, en se retournant vers l'endroit où Sherlock se ten… où Sherlock _s'était tenu_ , quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il était seul, soudain, et après une rencontre de ce type, il n'avait pas envie d'être délesté de son compagnon de la soirée. Surtout après avoir à moitié insulté audiblement l'intégralité des personnes présentes autour de lui.

En faisant un tour d'horizon du regard, il aperçut un bout de chevelure brune et folle qui disparaissait par une porte entrouverte, à quelques mètres de là. Il hésita. Songea que c'était le suivre ou partir - parce que rester dans un milieu passivement hostile était une chose, l'être quand des êtres humains se permettaient de s'adresser à lui comme ce Moriarty l'avait fait, c'en était une autre, et le fait que ça avait vraisemblablement été fait dans le but de déstabiliser _Sherlock_ plus qu'autre chose n'était pas une excuse pour qu'il le tolère. Il soupira et suivit. Il pourrait toujours se barrer après, si jamais c'était la mauvaise option.

La porte donnait sur un couloir, le long duquel partaient d'autres portes blanches en bois toutes identiques. Joie. Sherlock n'était nulle part en vue, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans le lieu, et il était à peu près certain qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. La perfection, en un mot.

« Sherlock, appela-t-il à voix basse. Sherlock ! » répéta-t-il plus haut - parce que, merde, si on lui demandait ce qu'il foutait là, il aurait bien le droit de répondre qu'il cherchait son mec.

Les boucles brunes rebondir dans un entrebâillement de porte, surmontant deux sourcils froncés sur un regard bleu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Excellente question, répondit le blond en se disant que ce n'était pas grave qu'il lui demande ça, voyons. Mh… Te prévenir que je pars, du coup, j'imagine.

\- Non, viens, maintenant que tu es ici. »

John ne se fit pas prier. Il s'introduisit dans le bureau où la tête était à nouveau entrée, et assista, médusé, à des cent-pas hyperactifs effectués par Sherlock qui avait amené ses doigts en clocher sous son menton et dardait son regard noir sur les différents éléments de la pièce ayant le malheur de se trouver dans son champ de vision.

John l'observa une dizaine de secondes, songea que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de l'interrompre dans ce qui avait l'air d'être une profonde réflexion et alla plutôt s'asseoir sur le bureau qui trônait devant des étagères remplies. Il regarda l'homme tourner en rond une minute de plus.

Puis atteignit finalement les limites de sa patience.

« C'était qui, ce type ?

\- Une connaissance. Et pas mon problème pour le moment. Sauf si… ? »

John lui laissa dix secondes la chance de s'expliquer un peu mieux, puis, comme Sherlock ne la saisit pas, il poussa :

« Mais encore ? Je n'ai pas aimé sa façon de nous dire au revoir. _Adieu_.

\- John, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas difficile, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que Moriarty, ce soir.

\- Ok, formidable. Quels chats ?

\- Rien qui te concerne. Mais je ne peux pas gérer tout ça _tout seul. »_

Cette conversation ne menait nulle part, s'aperçut John. Et ce n'était pas illogique : Sherlock ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le suive, il avait sa vie, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il lui avait demandé de jouer avec lui qu'il en était à partager les détails de ce qui le perturbait à ce point à cette heure-ci.

Alors il se leva, tout simplement, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« C'était très agréable de jouer au couple avec toi, Sherlock. Merci d'avoir rendu ma soirée un peu moins pénible.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de t'embarquer dans mon inimitié avec lui. Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver. »

John se retourna, à cette phrase qui avait tout de l'âne quand la sienne était un coq. À quelques pas de la porte, il observa le brun qui l'épinglait de son regard perçant, et attendit.

« Je ne peux pas me concentrer sur Moriarty ce soir, mais comme il a décidé que tu es quelqu'un qui compte pour moi, je ne peux plus l'ignorer.

\- Ok, parfait. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, ce que pense ce type ?

\- Tu ne connais pas Moriarty. Il est dangereux. Bon sang, il aurait pu t'ignorer comme il le fait d'habitude quand j'utilise un complice pour mes affaires.

\- Tu fais souvent ce genre de chose ? »

Le chirurgien se sentit légèrement bafoué, d'une façon très peu rationnelle et justifiée.

« Plus ou moins. Il m'est déjà arrivé de feindre un couple. Pas exactement les mêmes circonstances ni le même objectif.

\- Ok. Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur Moriarty ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important à énerver ton frère par rapport à gérer cet homme, s'il est si dangereux que ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas exactement ici _uniquement_ pour embêter mon frère. Il faudrait aller le voir, à un moment, d'ailleurs. Qu'une chose au moins se passe comme prévu.

\- Tu as encore besoin de moi pour ça ou pas ? »

Le regard de Sherlock resta longuement sur lui. Puis le brun déclara du bout des lèvres :

« Évidemment. »

John fut franchement surpris de le voir venir sur lui, s'emparer de sa main et le traîner hors du bureau à sa suite. Quelques secondes de plus et ils étaient de retour dans la pièce de bal de princesses sans bal ni princesse. Sherlock reprit un rythme humain, quand ils revinrent à la vue des invités. Il glissa une main sur la taille de John, et c'était étrange et en même temps pas. Étrange que ça ne le soit pas.

Il jeta un regard à Sherlock quand la main du brun descendit au bas de son dos et s'infiltra légèrement sous la ceinture de son jean - comme s'il remettait en place sa chemise dans son pantalon, réalisa John, et il envoya un regard en coin au brun. Ce dernier lui adressait un sourire de connivence mâtinée d'indécence. Le médecin ne put retenir son propre sourire, lequel fut immédiatement mangé par les lèvres pâles. Et les regards furtifs lancés vers eux étaient à la fois nombreux et désapprobateurs.

« Je pense que nous faisons notre petit effet.

\- Parfait, sourit Sherlock en gardant leurs fronts joints et en caressant son nez du sien. Tu es un partenaire de crime assez plaisant pour rendre la supercherie agréable et crédible.

\- Merci, répondit John en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

\- La danse n'est toujours pas dans le champ des possibles ?

\- Vraiment pas. »

Sherlock eut le temps d'avoir l'air profondément contrarié et John de se demander si c'était vraiment parce que la danse aurait encore ajouté à leur faux couple ou parce que Sherlock avait _envie_ de danser avec lui, avant qu'une nouvelle voix les interrompe. Dans un même geste absolument pas prémédité, ils resserrèrent la prise de leurs bras sur l'autre, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne fuirait pas, et échangèrent un sourire complice à ce réflexe réciproque avant de se tourner vers la source de la voix :

« Ah, Sherlock, je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'attirer l'attention sur toi, pour changer… »

Là encore, Sherlock n'eut pas le loisir de répondre avant qu'une femme d'une soixantaine d'années décide qu'elle devait elle-même intervenir, arrivée en même temps que l'individu en lequel John reconnut le nouveau maire de Londres, et un autre homme du même âge qu'elle et qui lui tenait le bras. John se souvenait vaguement du visage de son ancien patient. Ce dernier semblait aussi pris de court que son épouse, laquelle annona comme elle le put :

« Sherlock, tu… tu…

\- Maman, Papa, voici John. John, mes parents, » présenta le brun avec un sourire aiguisé.

Oooook. John aurait dû s'en douter, mais ça restait quand même inattendu de rencontrer les parents de son faux copain d'un jour ce soir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il jouerait son rôle jusqu'au bout. Ca ajoutait même encore une peu de piquant à cette situation, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Quand il ne pensait pas qu'il était probablement en train de provoquer une crise cardiaque chez la mère du brun, absolument sidérée par son existence, apparemment.

Il se détacha de l'étreinte de Sherlock, gardant sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos en même temps qu'il tendait la droite dans un large sourire à chacun des nouveaux venus.

« Madame Holmes, enchanté d'enfin vous rencontrer. Monsieur Holmes, de même. Vous avez un fils absolument formidable, j'espère que vous le savez, ne put retenir John dans un sourire qui frémit à peine quand la main de Sherlock, laissée sur son épaule, le serra brièvement l'air de dire _N'en fais pas trop_. Monsieur Holmes, ajouta John en se tournant cette fois vers le frère de Sherlock, un type qui approchait certainement de la quarantaine, quoique c'était dur à dire, et qui le regardait d'un air que le blond n'aurait pas qualifié d'avenant. Félicitations pour votre élection.

\- Merci Docteur Watson. Papa, tu te rappelles ton chirurgien, j'imagine, répondit Mycroft Holmes, l'air de ne pas le remercier du tout et d'être plutôt très pincé à la place.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je… euh… encore merci pour votre travail, Docteur.

\- Je vous en prie. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, très bien...

\- Tu étais au courant, Mycroft ? l'interrompit son épouse en haussant légèrement la voix vers son fils aîné, la question portant visiblement sur autre chose que l'état de santé de son mari.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que mon très cher frère m'a mis au courant qu'il a apparemment renié son couvent virtuel pour forniquer avec un homme et qu'il prévoyait de sortir du placard le soir de mon élection et de cette façon-là ?

\- Oui, Sherlock, chéri, tu… tu aurais pu choisir un autre jour, il y a assez d'émotions comme ça pour ce soir. Là, c'est… peut-être une excentricité de trop. »

Monsieur le nouveau maire avait les lèvres pincées, mais il envoya un regard satisfait au brun. Lequel, vit John, passa du sourire rayonnant à quelque chose de beaucoup moins agréable à voir sur son visage. C'était très subtil, à vrai dire, un quelque chose de très discret qui se froissait au fond de ses yeux sans que le reste de son visage ne l'exprime vraiment. Au sourire en coin de Mycroft Holmes, il était évident que l'aîné avait repéré le changement chez son frère. John avait été sur le point de réprimander son faux copain de ne pas avoir parlé de lui à ses parents, mais il s'en abstint, finalement. À la place, sa main crocheta la taille de son amant feint et il serra son flanc contre le sien.

« Allez, ils n'ont quand même pas l'air d'être sur le point de te déshériter, les tiens, au moins, » lui glissa-t-il en baissant à peine la voix sur un sourire en coin qui se voulait entendu.

Le brun tourna la tête pour le fixer de ses yeux plissés, quelques secondes. Comme s'il cherchait dans son regard ce qui relevait du masque et ce qui relevait de l'homme, dans cette phrase de John.

Les parents, eux, eurent l'air un peu gênés, soudain.

« Bien sûr qu'on n'est pas sur le point de le déshériter ! C'est… c'est juste inattendu.

\- Et pourquoi ? Ca fait des années que vous avez arrêté de me demander si je compte un jour vous ramener une copine à la maison. Vous deviez vous douter que si je ramenais un jour quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas une femme.

\- Nous… avons simplement pensé que, comme Mycroft, tout ça ne t'intéressait pas… Nous ne lui demandons jamais à lui non plus… »

Papa Holmes s'interrompit et se tourna vers son aîné avec, soudain, des sourcils froncés et ce fut Sherlock qui afficha le sourire en coin qui venait de tomber de la face de son frère. Lequel déclara :

« Là n'est pas la question. Papa, Maman, vous ne voudriez pas aller saluer les O'Neill ? Ils sont juste là. »

Quand les parents Holmes, après un froncement de sourcils qui indiquait combien ils n'appréciaient pas d'être mis à l'écart de cette façon, se furent éloignés, Mycroft se tourna vers John. Sherlock l'interrompit avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche :

« Il reste.

\- Ca ne le concerne absolument pas. C'est un étranger.

\- Va te faire voir, Mycroft. Ce n'est _pas_ un étranger et s'il part, je pars aussi. »

L'aîné leva les yeux ciel. Puis revint à son frère, en ignorant ostensiblement le médecin.

« Pourquoi faire ça aujourd'hui ? Tu aurais pu attendre de ne pas être en mission pour feindre ton coming-out avec un individu que tu as rencontré ce soir.

\- Premièrement, mon coming-out n'est pas feint. Deuxièmement, sache que j'ai rencontré John il y a six mois jour pour jour aujourd'hui, et que si j'ai choisi cette date pour le présenter à papa et maman, c'est pour commémorer cette date. Et dans l'idée que si tu avais échoué aux élections, ils auraient pu avoir le moral remonté par celui des fils qui réussissait le mieux dans la vie. J'imagine qu'étant donné la tournure des événements, tu es toujours ce fils-là, mais j'aurais _au moins_ essayé de concourir à ce titre, contrairement à ce que tu me reproches de ne jamais faire.

\- Je pourrais répondre à beaucoup de choses dans cette tirade larmoyante, mais je ne vais pas te laisser me détourner de cette conversation. Je te fais suivre Sherlock, je sais _très bien_ que tu n'es pas en couple avec cet homme.

\- Tu as la prétention d'affirmer que je ne parviens pas à semer très régulièrement tes sbires et que je ne connais pas par coeur l'emplacement de tes caméras de surveillance dans Londres, Mycroft ?

\- Je pensais que c'était pour _acheter_ que tu les fuyais.

\- Et pourtant, nulle rechute. C'était donc quelqu'un d'autre que mon ancien dealer que j'allais voir dans ces cas-là. »

John fronçait les sourcils depuis une bonne demi-douzaine de répliques échangées comme des attaques et feintes à l'épées. _Comment_ Mycroft Holmes pouvait avoir placé des caméras qu'il pouvait utiliser comme bon lui semblait pour surveiller son frère à travers Londres ? Même _maintenant_ qu'il était maire, le chirurgien était à peu près convaincu qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Et puis il y avait _ça_. Voilà qu'il ne servait plus seulement à embêter le frère de Mycroft, mais qu'il devenait également une excuse à des moments où Monsieur Big Brother ne parvenait plus à garder un oeil sur son frère. À des moments où le frère en question pouvait être en train de s'injecter une substance aléatoire dans l'organisme.

Comme il n'était certain de ce qu'il ressentait face à ce nouveau rôle, il se tint minutieusement coi et tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage.

« Quelle est votre rapport à la drogue, Docteur Watson, et à l'usage conséquent qu'en a fait mon frère jusqu'à l'année dernière ? »

Eh merde, il ne pouvait plus exactement faire comme s'il n'était pas concerné, maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce que je pourrais dire aurait le moindre impact sur la façon dont vous pistez votre frère, si ?

\- Vous n'avez pas tort. Mais dans le doute, je vous écoute. »

John soupira. Merde. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mentir, là.

« Le sujet n'a pas exactement été débattu, depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, louvoya le blond en lançant un regard de côté à son amant présumé. Cependant, j'imagine qu'il a su lire assez de moi et de mon histoire familiale pour comprendre que je ne n'accepterai pas qu'il soit addict à une substance ou à une autre. Et si ce n'était pas clair _avant_ , j'espère que ça l'est maintenant et qu'il sait à quoi s'en tenir. »

Voilà. Ca, c'était une parfaite réponse qui ne répondait pas à la question principale. Visiblement, Mycroft eut l'air d'accord avec lui puisqu'il lui lança, avec un sourire sec qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux :

« Vous devriez tenter votre chance dans la politique, Docteur Watson. »

John contint sa grimace, ne répondit pas.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? demanda soudain Mycroft en tournant rapidement la tête vers Sherlock, comme un requin aurait soudain attaqué un banc de poissons imprudents.

\- En discothèque, il y a six mois, très cher frère. Et ne fais pas cette tête, j'y étais dans le cadre d'une enquête. Echec retentissant - la cible n'est pas venue, contrairement à ce qui était prévu - mais j'y ai rencontré un certain John Watson qui fêtait l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis. Lequel, complètement soûl, a contraint le docteur à m'abandonner bien trop rapidement. Mais nous avons gardé contact à partir de ce jour. »

D'abord, en entendant le début de l'explication, John s'était dit _Wow, belle improvisation_. Là, maintenant qu'elle était terminée, il tentait de maintenir son pseudo sourire amoureux sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le profil du brun à ses côtés, tout en songeant _Bordel de MERDE, comment j'ai pu oublier ça_ ?

L'alcool était la réponse très exacte à cette question. Parce que, oui, John avait bien fêté l'anniversaire de son ancien collègue de promo Mike, il y a six mois, et il avait bien exploré avec force dynamisme les amygdales d'un type absolument magnifique et fin, du moins de ce que lui rappelait leur conversation plutôt alcoolisée en ce qui le concernait. Et il avait bien dû abandonner Sherlock sur la piste quand Mike l'avait appelé à l'aide et qu'il avait été le seul à avoir assez d'abnégation pour quitter la soirée avec lui, dans un état à peine plus décent que celui de son boul- _ami_.

John se souvint du petit papier retrouvé dans la poche arrière de son jean, le lendemain. _Après_ le passage du vêtement dans la machine à laver, parce que Mike n'avait pas réussi à garder le contenu de son estomac pour lui et que John le soutenait à ce moment là et avait pu par conséquent étudier avec un peu trop de précision les mélanges d'alcool réalisés par son ami ce soir-là. Aujourd'hui, ce fut donc plutôt la petite boulette de papier trouvée dans sa poche, totalement illisible à part un ou deux chiffres, qui lui revint à l'esprit.

« Je vois. Tu le connaissais donc déjà quand tu as conseillé son nom pour l'opération de papa.

\- Et comme je savais que tu le convierais ce soir pour le remercier, si jamais tu étais élu - ce dont nous n'avons l'un et l'autre douté à aucun instant - je n'ai pas pensé nécessaire de prévenir que j'amènerais quelqu'un. »

Ok, peut-être n'était-ce pas un hasard mais plutôt une machination. Merde. Sherlock devait être un putain de joueur d'échecs.

John tabla encore et toujours sur l'impassibilité. Il n'était pas certain que Mycroft croie _entièrement_ la version rapportée par son frère - encore que Sherlock n'avait finalement pas menti du tout : ils avaient gardé contact, d'une certaine façon, à travers sa famille - mais l'aîné n'eut pas l'air d'avoir envie d'épiloguer.

« J'ai vu Moriarty, ce soir, l'informa soudain Sherlock.

\- Évidemment, j'ai été contraint de le convier aussi. Tu devais t'en douter.

\- Il est venu nous _parler_. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard qui ressemblait à une discussion, et John leva un sourcil quand Mycroft l'acheva sur un :

« Il n'est pas notre problème ce soir.

\- Non, mais il va le devenir. Tu le connais. Tu _sais_ comment il est quand il a quelque chose en tête. Il a _John_ en tête.

\- Nous ferons le nécessaire. Et maintenant, plutôt que de te laisser distraire par ton ersatz de couple, pourrais-tu te concentrer sur ta mission présente ?

\- Tu crois réellement que je ne le suis pas ? Et que je n'agis pas très précisément comme je le dois pour la mener à bien ?

\- Et à quoi sert le docteur Watson, exactement, dans ce processus ?

\- À lui désigner les personnes qui n'ont rien à faire ici ce soir, répondit le blond, soudain lassé d'être mis de côté et qu'on débatte de lui comme on le ferait d'un animal de compagnie sympathique mais un peu encombrant. Et je ne parle pas des quelques invités issus de famille modeste comme moi, mais de l'homme en costume bleu sur le balcon derrière nous, qui a clairement un holster sous sa veste, de cette femme blonde qui boit un cocktail dans une robe rouge sur notre droite et des deux hommes qui discutent en nous - en _vous_ \- épiant du coin de l'œil dès qu'ils croient qu'aucun de vos agents ni vous ni Sherlock ne les regardez - mais comme je suis apparemment quantité négligeable pour chaque individu présent dans cette salle, j'imagine que personne ne se méfie de moi et de ce que je pourrais voir. Au passage, non, Sherlock ne m'a mis au courant de rien, mais j'imagine que l'élection d'un type qui a autant de pouvoir que vous semblez en avoir alors qu'il était un inconnu de la politique encore peu de temps avant la campagne pour la mairie de Londres peut impliquer un attentat dans la foulée contre l'homme en question. »

John vit Sherlock lui envoyer un regard en coin avant d'afficher un air particulièrement fier – ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'en parlant, John s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas été soudain atteint par la paranoïa du type qui lui servait présentement de copain – et un regard narquois à l'attention de Mycroft. Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux sur John, de la même façon qu'on reconnaîtrait une relative intelligence à un chien de concours. Il hocha la tête à l'attention de Sherlock.

« Bien. J'imagine qu'il te sert à quelque chose, alors, même si son sens de la discrétion laisse cruellement à désirer.

\- Pour commencer, il me sert à faire croire aux personnes suffisamment stupides pour se faire prendre que je ne suis là qu'en tant qu'invité de mon frère aîné et absolument pas concentré sur une autre tâche. Deuxièmement, il se trouve qu'il a des capacités franchement intéressantes lorsqu'il s'agit de repérer du danger et de se battre.

\- Cinq ans à travailler pour une boîte de sécurité, pour financer mes études, expliqua John dans un haussement d'épaules. Ça laisse des traces.

\- Ne pensez pas que j'ignore votre passé, Docteur Watson. Je ne vous aurais pas confié mon père si je n'avais pas minutieusement fouillé toute votre vie avant cela. »

Le blond leva ouvertement les yeux au ciel, cette fois.

« Et je suis assez bien pour que vous me confiiez votre frère, aussi ? Et si on se marie un jour, c'est à vous qu'il faudra que je demande sa main ?

\- Ne vous sentez pas contraint de faire de l'humour, Watson. Bien, maintenant que certaines choses ont été mises au clair, je dois continuer le tour de mes invités. Si vous permettez…

\- Bien sûr qu'on te permet, Mycroft. On ne t'a pas exactement demandé d'envahir notre espace pendant vingt minutes comme ça. »

John suivit des yeux le nouveau maire de Londres et jeta en même temps un coup d'œil à la blonde qu'il avait repérée plus tôt.

« Ok. Les réunions de famille seront agréables, je sens. Maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus, pourquoi ton frère serait la cible d'un attentat ?

\- On ne peut pas en parler comme ça, répondit Sherlock en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres pour les dissimuler alors qu'il lui répondait. Il faut trouver un moyen de discuter sans attirer l'attention.

\- On peut sortir, comme tout à l'heure. Aller dans un bureau.

\- Trop risqué. »

John le fixa une seconde, et ce fut la fine courbure des lèvres du brun qui lui fit comprendre.

« Tu es impossible, » grogna John dans un demi sourire, avant de lui prendre la main et de le tirer vers le centre de la pièce où quelques couples dansaient élégamment.

Au diable les convenances et la danse de salon, quand il disait qu'il ne savait pas danser, c'était qu'il ne savait réellement pas danser, alors il se contenta de passer son bras droit autour de la taille de Sherlock pour le rapprocher de lui, prit les longs doigts pâles du brun dans sa main gauche et commença à se balancer doucement en l'entraînant dans son rythme.

« On a _déjà_ dansé ensemble, confia-t-il à l'oreille Sherlock, toute proche, pour lui indiquer qu'il s'en souvenait enfin.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais rappelé. J'étais très vexé.

\- Aléas de machine à laver. Je savais même pas que tu m'avais laissé ton numéro. Bordel, je me souviens à peine de cette soirée. Alors qu'il n'y a que toi qui valait le coup que je me rappelle de quelquechose.

\- Mh. Je vois que tu retournes à ton avantage la manipulation séductrice…

\- Tous les moyens sont bons, » sourit très largement John en s'écartant pour regarder le brun dans les yeux.

Il ferma les siens quand Sherlock se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la pommette. Il revint tout contre le brun, sa joue contre la sienne, pour demander à quelques centimètres de son oreille :

« Bon, et maintenant, Mycroft Holmes, attentat, élections, tout ça ?

\- Mycroft a été placé là parce qu'il faut l'exposer pour savoir qui veut le tuer.

\- … Ok. Remise en contexte ? réclama John pour la deuxième fois de la soirée comme Sherlock s'était tu et semblait penser que c'était là une parfaite explication - et les boucles brunes et douces lui chatouillèrent les lèvres.

\- Mon frère est à la tête d'un certain nombre d'organisations plus ou moins gouvernementales, plus ou moins connues du grand public grâce à des films plutôt qu'à la réalité. Mmh, réfléchit Sherlock quelques secondes avant de nuancer : non, il n'est pas officiellement à leur tête. Mais c'est lui qui les influence, disons. Depuis l'ombre. Malheureusement pour lui et pour l'état du pays si quelque chose devait lui arriver, pour autant que je _déteste_ lui reconnaître cette importance, nous avons appris il y a un an que _quelqu'un_ a connaissance de son nom et de son visage. Une taupe aurait transmis des informations sensibles. Elle a disparu de ses services et a été retrouvée suicidée dans sa chambre d'hôtel en Californie dans la foulée.

\- Merci aux services secrets britanniques pour sa disparition…

\- Tu crois vraiment que les services secrets de la Couronne le voulaient mort ? Aujourd'hui, on cherche _qui_ a obtenu cette information. Impossible de remonter les e-mails envoyés, tous cryptés, un vrai travail de pro… Et comme dissimuler Mycroft pendant plusieurs mois pendant l'enquête s'est avéré être une erreur - ce que j'avais _prédit_ \- nous avons changé de tactique. Il a pris la place d'un des véritables candidats à la mairie pour la campagne. Nous espérions que quelque chose se passerait pendant ses meetings – tu aurais dû voir sa tête à l'idée d'aller serrer des mains dans la rue ! C'était magnifique. Sauf que nous n'avons pas vu la moindre trace de menace. On s'est même demandé si les e-mails avaient réellement atteint leur destinataire… Comme il nous fallait être sûr que rien n'arriverait plus tard, nous nous sommes "assurés" de la victoire de Mycroft à la mairie – oh je t'en _prie_ , John, ne me regarde pas comme ça, certaines choses nécessitent de courber les règles de la démocratie…

\- Permets-moi de ne _pas_ être d'accord.

\- … et, visiblement, l'idée d'attaquer un homme en poste politique important plutôt qu'un simple candidat est plus alléchante pour nos ennemis, qui qu'ils soient. Des personnes tenant donc à déstabiliser nos relations étrangères, vraisemblablement, puisqu'ils veulent une personne officiellement et publiquement représentative. Ce qui signifie que je gagne mon pari et que Mycroft me doit un après-midi entier de libre accès aux dossiers conservés au MI5. »

Cette perspective semblait l'enchanter, et John sentit un sourire tendre courber ses lèvres quand il s'autorisa à regarder le visage lumineux et l'étincelle de plaisir au fond des yeux bleu-gris. Il caressa la joue de Sherlock et glissa une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. A nouveau, l'homme – plutôt extraordinaire, il fallait le dire – qu'il tenait dans ses bras s'ébroua pour laisser toute liberté à sa chevelure.

« Il va falloir cesser cette habitude de me recoiffer, John.

\- Mh. Je sais pas. Non, lui répondit le blond avec la même expression tendre et en réitérant son geste.

\- Je viens de te parler d'une machination qui relève des services secrets et tu me recoiffe au lieu de t'enfuir.

\- En effet. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour t'aider à protéger ton frère. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure : tu ne peux pas gérer tout ça tout seul. »

Sherlock cilla, puis lui offrit un _immense_ sourire.

« Parfait. Est-ce que tu as ton arme ?

\- Mon… ? Je ne suis pas censé avoir une arme, Sherlock.

\- Mais tes doigts sentent la poudre, tu es allé à un stand de tir dans l'après-midi.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que j'en possède une. Et je… ne suis pas censé l'apporter avec moi dans ce type de soirée…

\- Je t'en prie, de nous deux tu es le plus paranoïaque. Tu préfères l'avoir avec toi, même si tu ne l'as jamais utilisé en dehors des salles de tir. Il est d'ailleurs actuellement caché dans ton jean, fixé à l'intérieur de ta cuisse gauche – je suis pressé de découvrir avec quel genre de lanière tu l'attaches et en quoi consistait exactement ton travail pour cette entreprise de sécurité qui a nécessité que tu apprennes ce genre de stratagème. »

John grogna quand Sherlock appuya ses propos en amenant sa main à l'emplacement qu'il avait deviné à son arme – peu pratique en soi mais qui lui permettait de passer à travers les mailles du filet quand les agents de sécurité d'un bâtiment quelconque négligeaient de le fouiller réellement, lui, petit individu insignifiant.

« Dégage ta main de là, Sherlock.

\- Mh ? Pourquoi ? Le canon de ton pistolet est sensible, John ? »

Le blond oscilla entre éclat de rire et feulement agacé quand il sentit le sourire en coin du brun contre sa joue en même temps que ses doigts qui effleuraient un tout autre canon que celui dont ils parlaient apparemment.

« Parce qu'on est en public et parce qu'on est censés se concentrer sur ton frère.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui dans ce genre de situation, John. Et on a un peu de temps devant nous.

\- Tu es _sérieux_?

\- Absolument. Mycroft est entouré de trop de personnes pour le moment, sans compter ses agents qui le surveillent. Ils agiront quand il sera seul, ce qui est prévu pour dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- … Tu nous donnes réellement seulement dix minutes ? C'est _court_.

\- Pas pour une valse. »

John haussa un sourcil au-dessus de son regard le plus sceptique. La main de Sherlock se fit plus pressante contre son entrejambe et le blond grimaça.

« Tu es en train de m'arracher une danse, là ?

\- Précisément. Plus exactement, de t'en arracher une seconde puisque nous venons d'achever un… balancement rythmique sur ambiance sonore musicale, à défaut de pouvoir réellement appeler ça « danse. »

\- Tu me paieras, ça, Sherlock, t'en es conscient ?

\- Très conscient, sourit très largement le brun.

\- Parfait. Je ne sais pas danser la valse.

\- Suis mes pas et laisse-toi guider, lui répondit le brun en posant cette fois sa main droite au creux des reins du blond et en saisissant sa main droite de sa propre main gauche, avant d'imposer rythme et mouvement à John. Trouve deux points fixes de part et d'autre de la pièce, et passe de l'un à l'autre dès que tu dois tourner la tête. Pour t'éviter les vertiges.

\- M'affaiblir _avant_ de traquer des tueurs… Je peine à voir la stratégie là-dedans, confia le blond en tentant de faire ce qu'on lui disait tout en suivant comme il le pouvait les pas de Sherlock qui poussaient ses pieds et les faisaient tourner sur eux-mêmes avec grâce – un super pouvoir du brun, clairement.

\- On les distrait, John. Ce soir, ils doivent nous voir comme un couple amoureux. Pas comme la garde rapprochée de mon frère.

\- D'accord, sourit John. Et Moriarty ?

\- Une réjouissance pour plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Parfait, » ponctua le médecin en le pensant du fond du cœur.

Et sa main droite, que Sherlock avait posée d'autorité sur sa propre épaule, glissa jusqu'à la nuque caressée de boucles brunes trop longues pour attirer son partenaire dans un profond baiser.

Sans doute perdirent-ils le rythme pendant cette vingtaine de secondes où John l'embrassa méthodiquement, et plusieurs couples de danseurs leur foncèrent dedans, ce qui les fit exploser de rire. Mais ils reprirent la danse après avoir récupéré leur souffle et leur sérieux – à peu de choses près – en se fixant dans les yeux, front contre front.

Et, à chaque tour, John, prenait pour point relativement fixe de part et d'autre de la salle les individus surentraînés qu'il devait surveiller ce soir. Son sourire s'étira quand ils disparurent à peu près tous au même moment. Il interrompit le guidage de Sherlock, qui le maintint debout quand sa tête lui indiqua qu'il avait en effet un peu de mal à se stabiliser. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de demander sur un ton très galant :

« Est-ce que vous joueriez avec moi à un jeu qui s'appelle _Volons au secours de votre frère_ , Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, mon cher Watson. Je vous suis. »

John sentit un sourire fin et féroce se former sur ses lèvres et, la main dans la poche gauche de son jean de laquelle il avait enlevé la doublure en tissu, il s'appliqua à dégrafer les lanières qui maintenaient en place son arme en même temps qu'il fendait la foule en marchant presque droit, dans la direction où les mains secourables de Sherlock, posées sur sa taille, le guidaient.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Oui, ça appelle une suite, non, il n'y en aura pas :D Pas envie de l'écrire. A vrai dire, y'a plusieurs graines que j'ai semé dans cette histoire en ayant une idée de background sans tout en dire. Du coup je serais intéressée par l'univers autour de John et Sherlock que vous avez imaginé en lisant cette histoire, à partir de ces éléments.**

 **Encore un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MaNalou d'amour ! J'espère que cette histoire t'a plu !**

 **Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu.**

Nauss

PS : oui oui, la suite de _Bonjour, John_ avance. J'ai presque fini de l'écrire. :)


End file.
